Halo Hub:Chat/Logs/3 September 2012
06:17 mom please calm down.. 06:18 Not you, South. D= 06:18 *hugs South* 06:18 Anyways. 06:18 THIS THING 06:18 DESERVES 06:18 xD 06:18 :p 06:18 :P 06:19 *Kidnapps ViddyBot* 06:19 Creator, you fucking asshole. >=( 06:19 so confused.. 06:20 lol 06:20 - ! - @ViddyBot. Fuck me. 06:20 it work?! 06:20 awww 06:20 Nein. 06:20 eh 06:20 i give up 06:20 - ! - @ViddyBot. *RAGE!* 06:21 I was fucking with all of you earlier, just to say. XP 06:22 but ViddyBot isn't my dad... >:) 06:22 LOL 06:22 im so confused by this shut 06:22 shyt* 06:22 Fail. 06:22 *Shit 06:22 FKK 06:22 shit* 06:22 *facedesk* 06:23 *Kidnapps ViddyBot* 06:23 *Takes ViddyBot to IKEA* 06:24 IKEA? *epicface* 06:24 lol ikea 06:24 I whent to IKEA yasterday. :3 06:24 lol 06:24 i went there... last year 06:24 or was it 2 (hmm) 06:24 idfk 06:25 brb 06:25 Vid. pm 06:25 ? 06:25 My grandmom: Have fun at IKEA. *Crying* 06:27 VID 06:27 Pm? 06:27 brb 06:28 D: 06:29 Need... Coffee... brb... *crawls to coffee* 06:29 back 06:29 lol 06:29 - ! - @ViddyBot. Fuck me. 06:29 Too... Tired... To fuck.. 06:29 Coffee.. 06:29 Fuck coffee... 06:30 *sigh* 06:30 *FP* 06:31 ewwww 06:31 coffie 06:31 *Coffee 06:31 lol wat 06:32 EW AND COFFEE DO NOT BELONG IT THE SAME SENTENCE >:| 06:32 *wonders wat have i done to helenna* 06:32 oh yeahhh... 06:32 I have never liked Coffee 06:32 only iced 06:32 I'm more of a tea person 06:32 How about... 06:32 meh tea 06:32 Ew, other stuff is nothing like coffee. 06:33 In the same sentence. *trollface* 06:33 :o 06:33 the only way I would like coffee: 06:33 lol 06:33 If there was Custered in it 06:33 lots and lots of Cutered 06:33 mmmmm 06:33 custard? 06:33 yes. 06:34 -.^ 06:34 *must buy coffee and custard oneday* 06:34 whats that place.. 06:34 what 06:34 they have Butter Bugers and Custard... 06:34 ..... 06:34 Fish Fingers and Custard. 06:34 burgers? 06:35 ehh 06:35 yes.. Butter. Bugers. 06:35 *Burgers 06:35 it also starts with a C 06:35 Cake? 06:35 no.. 06:35 Cutlet? 06:35 its a restront. 06:35 oh 06:35 YEA! 06:35 uhh 06:36 :p 06:36 Custard 06:36 sis u confuse me so goddamn badly 06:36 *giggle* 06:36 ohh! 06:36 Cubela's? 06:36 i guess thats vids fault >.> 06:36 umm 06:37 Culver's! THATS THE ONE! 06:37 Culver's Culver's Culver's Culver's! 06:38 :D 06:38 Yo dawg I heard you like Culver's. 06:38 :p 06:38 my s-mom wored there. 06:38 *worked 06:38 uhhuh 06:39 :D 06:39 CUSTARD! 06:40 I has Culver's two days in a row. 06:40 :3 06:40 Saturday and Sunday. 06:40 :3 06:41 VID 06:41 Get yo ass back on 06:41 xD 06:41 The closets one is in Slate Lake City 06:41 salt 06:41 :S 06:42 yea. 06:42 closest 06:43 DAMN ME NOT BEING ONLINE FOR TWO WEEKS! 06:44 VID GET ON *rage* 06:44 Vidmas7er 06:45 .. 06:46 wait.. 06:46 PEOPLE DO LIKE ME! 06:46 :O 06:56 Vid. Pm? 06:57 Cause I gtg in 3 minutes. 06:58 ... 06:59 *sighs* Gtg. 06:59 Bye guys. 06:59 bye South :'( 07:00 Vidmas7er 07:40 ... 07:56 Vidmas7er 08:04 Vid 08:05 ViddyBot 08:28 'ello 08:28 .. 08:28 hdfjkshd 08:28 GAHH! 08:29 WORK?! 08:30 -_- 08:32 Wha da fook? 08:32 :p 08:33 I am GLaDOS.. I do this shit all the time. 08:33 lol 08:33 I'll be back at HN and on Youtube 08:33 saving this to bookmarls 08:34 *marks 08:37 HAM! 08:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=xWClxYIuHQc&NR=1 09:28 .... 09:53 *sighs* 10:10 My. 10:10 head. 10:10 is. 10:10 going. 10:10 to. 10:10 explode. 10:10 FUCKING WIKI! 10:10 VIDMAS7ER! 10:11 I am going to rip my hair out.. 10:13 Hammm 10:13 >< 10:16 no one will come back will they? 10:16 well.. 10:16 I guess this is good bye guys... 10:17 my new username is on a globel block and IDK how to fix it or get un-blocked.. so.. getting on my sisters acount was a waste of time.. and so was joining.. 10:18 bye Vid... bye Ham... 2012 09 03